dernière danse
by Devangel-black rose
Summary: séquelle d'happy ending. je torture encore duo...


Cinq ans

Auteur : devangel

Genre : songfic angst et horrible d'un point de vue sentimental

Couple : 1x2x1 5x4x5 4x2

Disclamer : pas à moi…jpeux arrêter de le dire maintenant ? C'est de la torture ! en même temps vaut mieux…

Séquelle d'happy ending avec une chanson de kyo, dernière danse, que j'ai trouvé plutôt approprié à la situation… à l'origine ça devait être dans le même genre qu'happy ending mais ça déconné à un moment et tous les personnages ont vécu leur vie tout seul… Heero torture Duo, Duo se torture tout seul et Quatre se fait torturer par ! Duo et par lui-même. Wufei on se demande ce qu'il fout là mais je vous l'ai dit, ça a déconné. Ça devait pas du tout terminer comme ça, normalement Quatre ne devait servir que de figurant, j'avais juste besoin d'un dialogue pour annoncer la situation mais il s'est incrusté et voilà le résultat… je suis désolé pour toutes les fans de quatchou ! Les mots en gras sont ceux que j'ai changé dans la chanson.

Dernière danse

Cinq ans. Cinq années de pur bonheur. De mon point de vue. Pas du sien apparemment.

Cinq ans depuis son retour. La vie commune, ses sourires, sa présence. Cinq ans de lui.

-Duo ? Tu veux bien me dire ce qui te rend triste ?

-Me rend triste ?

-Ne nie pas, je le sais.

-Encore ton empathie ?

-Oui. S'il te plait Duo.

-Il va partir. Encore. Mais cette fois se sera définitif.

-Heero ?

-Qui d'autre.

-Mais…pourquoi ? Je veux dire…vous êtes heureux non ?

-Ça ne suffit pas.

-Mais bien sur que si !

-Pas pour lui.

Quatre était estomaqué. Duo et Heero semblaient si heureux. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'Heero était revenu, redonnant goût à la vie à Duo. Personne n'avait rien dit, ils s'étaient tous retenus de l'engueuler face à la joie que Duo semblait éprouver. Non, qu'il éprouvait. Quatre l'avait ressenti. Eprouver tant de joie et d'amour à la seule présence d'une personne…même avec Wufei il ne ressentait pas ça. Duo aimait Heero de tout son être, de toute son âme, de tout ce qui faisait lui. C'était inimaginable. Et Heero voulait laisser Duo ?! Il ne le laisserait pas faire. Duo ne se relèverait pas après ça. C'était impossible.

/¤¤¤¤/

J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps

Effleurer cent fois son visage

J'ai trouvé de l'or

Et même quelques étoiles

En essuyant ses larmes

J'ai appris par cœur

La pureté de ses formes

Parfois je les dessine encore

**il** fait partie de moi

Combien de fois ai-je caressé le corps d'Heero ? Je pourrais le dessiner les yeux fermés. Mais je ne préfère pas. Je préfère le voir. Etre près de lui, dormir dans ses bras, manger avec lui, le manger. Le voir souffrir, le voir guérir, sourire, rire. Le voir vivre. Tant pis si ce n'est pas comme il le voulait. Si Heero était heureux le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Tant pis s'il voulait le quitter. Tant pis s'il ne l'aimait plus. Si sa phrase à son retour n'était qu'un mensonge. Tant pis…

_Je vous en supplie !_

_Je ne veux pas, non !_

_Ne part pas Heero, je t'en supplie !_

_Ne me laisse pas !_

_Je ne survivrai pas, Heero !_

_Heero !_

/¤¤¤¤/

Je le vois qui range ses affaires dans une valise. Je suis assis sur notre lit. Mon lit bientôt. Il ne dit rien comme toujours. Moi non plus. Je souris. Ne pas faire souffrir Heero. Voir ma souffrance le fera souffrir. Ou pire, le dégoûtera. Je veux encore te voir Heero, même qu'en amis. D'accord ?

Tu ne dis rien. Tu t'approche, tu m'embrasse. Tu me caresse et me fais l'amour. Comme tu es cruel Heero. La seule chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Me permettre de connaître le paradis dans tes bras encore une fois avant ton départ. La dernière fois. Ça fait si mal Heero. Tu en es conscient ? Tu me fais si mal. Le seul qui puisse me tuer c'est toi. Celui qui peut vaincre la mort est le soldat parfait. Tu pars. Ça n'a plus d'importance. Sans toi je n'existe plus. J'ai déjà essayé de survivre. Quel égoïste ai-je été ! Faire attendre ma compagne de toujours. Te permettre d'être prisonnier de mes bras encore quelques temps. Tout est de ma faute. Mais ça va prendre fin.

Je veux juste une dernière danse

Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence

Un vertige puis le silence

Je veux juste une dernière danse

/¤¤¤¤/

J'ai l'ai connu trop tôt

Mais c'est pas de ma faute

La flèche a traversé ma peau

C'est une douleur qui se garde

Qui fait plus de bien que de mal

Mais je connais l'histoire

Il est déjà trop tard

Dan son regard

On peut apercevoir

Qu'**il** se prépare au long voyage

Je me souviens de notre rencontre.

De t'avoir blessé. Première pierre à ma tombe.

De t'avoir aimé dès le premier regard. Deuxième pierre.

De t'avoir cru m'aimer. Troisième.

De tant de chose qui me paraissent bien futile à présent.

Ma tombe est prête.

Elle m'attend.

Je la rejoins.

/¤¤¤¤/

Je veux juste une dernière danse

Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence

Un vertige puis le silence

Je veux juste une dernière danse

_Il sort de la maison. Quel salaud ! Il ne ressent rien, rien !_

_Je le hais je le hais je le hais !_

_Et c'est moi, pas Duo !_

_Tant de souffrance…_

_Il a reçu ce qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais recevoir._

_L'indifférence…_

_Oh si tu savais à quel point je meurs d'envie de te tuer !_

_Tu le fais souffrir salaud !_

_Tu comprends ça ?_

_Tu comprends ??_

Je peux mourir demain

Ça ne change rien

J'ai reçu de ses mains

Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme

C'est même trop pour un seul homme

Je l'ai vu partir

Sans rien dire

Il fallait seulement qu'**il** respire

Merci

D'avoir enchanté ma vie

_Tu n'imagine même pas sa souffrance Heero !_

_Tu n'imagine même pas !_

_Moi je la ressens !_

_Moi j'ai l'impression de crever, que l'on me déchire les entrailles alors qu'il a toutes ses barrières de dressé !_

_Tu entends ce que je dis ?_

_Il me bloque son esprit mais je ressens quand même la souffrance qui s'en échappe !_

_Ce n'est même pas le quart de ce qu'il ressent et pourtant je souffre plus que jamais !_

_J'ai si mal Heero !_

_Il a si mal !_

_A en crever !_

_Mais tu t'en fous non ?_

_Si tu pars encore une fois, si tu as été assez salaud pour oser le toucher une dernière fois !_

_Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi !_

_Tu imagine ce qu'il a ressenti quand l'homme qu'il aime le plus au monde l'a pris une dernière fois dans ces bras pour ensuite partir ?!_

_Tu imagine ?_

Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence

Un vertige puis le silence

Je veux juste une dernière danse

_Il veut crever Heero !_

_Il a déjà pris son flingue, le canon sur sa tempe !_

_Moi je ne ferai rien, je lui ai promis !_

_Il ne peut plus vivre sans toi, il n'a jamais pu ! _

_Tu imagine l'enfer que ça a été pour lui lorsque tu es parti durant deux ans ?_

_Je préfère le tuer moi-même plutôt que de le laisser souffrir autant !_

_Aucun humain ne peut autant souffrir, c'est impossible !_

_Comme l'amour qu'il a pour toi, c'est impossible d'aimer autant !_

_Pourtant lui il y arrive, pour toi !_

_Tu imagine ce que c'est de le voir souffrir, de ressentir sa souffrance ?_

_Par allah, je l'aime !_

_J'aime Duo !_

_Tu imagine le calvaire de le voir se détruire pour un homme ?_

_Pour toi !_

_Je t'en supplie Heero !_

_Même si je ne l'aurai jamais, je t'en supplie !_

_Ne le quitte pas !_

_Ne le quitte pas…_

/¤¤¤¤/

Je laisse tomber mon sac au sol. Je n'entends plus Quatre hurler. Je n'entends que ces cris que tu n'as jamais poussés. Ces cris que j'aurai du entendre en m'appuyant contre ton torse mais que je n'ai pas entendu. Je ne pensais qu'à moi. Je pensais que tu serais toujours là si j'avais envie de revenir. Et que si je ne voulais pas revenir tu continuerais à m'attendre. C'est si rassurant de penser ça. Savoir que quelqu'un nous aimera toujours quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que l'on fasse. Je n'ai jamais pensé à toi, à tes besoins. Je te faisais l'amour quand j'en avais envie, sans te prendre en considération. Sans savoir si tu en avais envie ou pas. L'amour que je lisais dans tes yeux me disait que je pouvais. Que quoi que je fasse tu m'aimera toujours. Et c'est vrai. Tu m'aimeras toujours. Et toujours à goût d'éternité maintenant. Je monte les escaliers. Je crie. Je pleure. Je te vois.

J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps

Effleurer cent fois son visage

J'ai trouvé de l'or

Et même quelques étoiles

En essuyant ses larmes

J'ai appris par cœur

La pureté de ses formes

Parfois je les dessine encore

**il** fait partie de moi

Je t'empêche de tirer. Tu me regarde mais ne me voit pas. Tu es vivant mais ton esprit est déjà mort. Tu es déjà là bas. Je te murmure des mots d'amour, des promesses d'éternité, des excuses et d'autres choses encore. Tu reprends vie. Tu me dis juste que tu veux continuer à pouvoir me voir. Même en amis. Même si j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Tu veux juste me voir vivre. Et mon cœur se brise. Et je te jure de te tuer moi-même si un jour je pense à te quitter. Tu semble si heureux.

La phrase que j'ai dite j'ai l'impression quelle n'est pas de moi. Je ne sais pas où je l'ai entendu mais…

/¤¤¤¤/

Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence

Un vertige puis le silence

Je veux juste une dernière danse

Je sens leur bonheur. Je suis heureux pour eux. Non, pour lui. Et pour moi aussi. Le voir et le sentir souffrir est la pire des tortures. Je l'aime tellement…

_Je suis sans doute fou. Pousser mon rival à retourner avec lui…_

_Mais je sais qu'il ne m'aurait jamais aimé comme il l'aime. Il aurait fait des efforts pour ne pas me peiner. Mais il serait triste._

_Et plutôt mourir que de le voir triste._

_Plutôt le tuer moi-même…_

**…J'ai appris par cœur **

**La pureté de ses formes**

**Parfois je les dessine encore**

**il fait partie de moi**

Owari


End file.
